Brawl
by Sythe
Summary: Ni-sama, you don’t have to pretend. You love it when he does that. Admit it, you’re a masochist. Mokuba Kaiba


Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Warning: homosexuality under twisted scope

Pairing: Kaijou, a lot of violence and mentioning of chibishipping (MokubaYugi)

Brawl

'_Ni-sama, you don't have to pretend. You love it when he does that. Admit it, _

_you're a masochist.'_

Mokuba Kaiba

-o0o-

* * *

The first time Seto was punched in the face after ten years it was with both surprise and recognition at once.

As a rule, no body punched Seto Kaiba, scheming bad-ass CEO of Kaiba corp. In his position as the head of a massive industrial conglomerate, Seto had had many confrontations, show-downs, out right battles or even duels on many arenas, not just duel monsters. But it had been very long indeed that he felt the impact of a fist, hard knuckles covered with taut skin, against the curve of his cheek, scraping through the various layers of skin and flesh to jar into his gum and teeth.

At that point in time, his tongue, still inside his mouth, had twisted at the sharp taste of blood, and his lips had also twisted into a tiny crook ... and smirked. Seto was torn between the feelings of 'I knew it' and 'when I get back on my feet, that mutt is going to feel my pain'.

Why, of course, because the one who had thrown said punch was no other than Katsuya Jounochi. Who else would have the guts and the crudeness to do it?

The other Yugi would have cursed at him then challenged him to a duel and the same went for all other people, give or take a few leather bondage items.

The second punch came whizzing but Seto wasn't about to let things slide so he countered it with one of his own. The next sound that came was of broken cheek bones and flying teeth and eyes that would soon go black and bulge, and of course they all went in pair.

The reason was rather obvious. It takes two to tango, it takes two to argue, and it takes two to brawl. Simple logic really.

Contrary to popular belief, Seto did get into fights. Kaiba the resident of KC didn't appear until a few years ago and before that he was just like any other kids in the orphanage, and any other orphanage kids got into fights,... a lot.

The first time it happened was when he was eight with a snot nose kid with long effeminate hair for a brother hiding behind and clutching at his pants at the gate of the orphanage. The older kids had thought Mokuba was a queer swine because of his hairdo and had tried to club and punch their teachings on him.

Seto beat the shit out of the little fucker with a frying pan.

The caretaker had forbidden his diner in two days as punishment for not finishing kitchen duty and ruining her equipment but she never figured out what he had hidden in the orphanage garage. Hint: bodies.

The second time it happened was faster and a lot less messy and Seto was a lot happier with it. He kept the two front teeth as souvenir until they began to smell and he was forced to discard them into their previous owner's soup bowl.

Needless to say that kid didn't go back to bed with a fine stomach.

But when the third time came it was becoming a bit annoying.

"Why do you keep that hair any way?" Seto had asked as he pushed a cookie into his brother's cupping hands under the blanket.

"It reminds me of mother's" His brother said.

Mother's hair, of course, was a lot longer and didn't stick up in odd angles but Seto didn't say anything about it. In fact, as he slid under the blanket and watched the old bed lamp cast a weird orange light on his brother's black mane, he thought of the time when he was younger and his mother allowed him to climb into her lap and mess up her neat braid as she read 'Hansel and Gretel' to him.

Seto stashed away the sound of Mokuba purring like a cat and dropped off to sleep with each of his hair stroke into the deepest and most protected part of his memory and resolved to get Mokuba a souvenir too the next time the older kids pleaded for a beating.

At that time, he wouldn't know it but he'd never get to complete his collection of broken teeth and scrapped off hair when the next visitor session had come bearing with it a man named Gozaburo Kaiba.

From that day on, he never got into a fist fight again. Which was a pity really because he only needed one more molar to make a whole set.

Seto counted the years in between as he sat in the principal room and waited for the man to come and declare his punishment. The mutt was silent in a seat as far away as possible, nursing a purple eye.

Unbiddenly, a thought crept into his head and Seto, feeling a bit rebellious on that particular day, turned his head to the right and asked.

"Do you have a wisdom tooth?" That was the one that Seto was still missing.

Much to Seto's disappointment (or may be not), the mutt had replied with a very polite "Fuck off"

It didn't help that it was that exact moment that the principle walked through the mahogany door and glared sternly at Jonouchi. Since Seto didn't plan on this particular turn of event he didn't think much of it when he got off with a slight scolding and the mutt was set off to cleaning duty for a month.

As he left the school gate in his sleek black privately-piloted Ferrari, he turned up to a window where a mop of dirty blond hair was coughing violently in a cloud of white chalk dust and cursing the heaven in futility, an odd feeling rose in Seto's stomach.

Did he miss anything?

Two days later, Seto returned home after a long day of enduring exasperatingly grovelling old men only to find a familiar blond mop sitting in his living room, playing Half-Life with his brother.

The mutt looked dirty with mud in the shape of boot-print on his jeans. The backpack didn't look very well either.

"Kicked out of house huh, mutt?"

The blonde mop of hair whipped its head at him and glared as best as he could but stayed silent.

An image floated into the billionaire's mind; a golden retriever, dirty and savage, and loyal to the point of stupidity.

"Why aren't you at Mutou's house?"

"I would have if your brother didn't get him grounded, money sack"

His brother? Seto's mind wondered then skidded to a halt. Ouch! That was a place he didn't want to go to.

"Hmm…with all the trouble you give him, I wouldn't be surprised if he faked that." He commented off-handedly.

"Yeah…fuck you too, Kaiba!"

Hmmm….Seto's mind spun in a circle and did a hook turn before coming into a decision.

Why the hell not!

Now, there's a certain understanding that Kaiba had always had. Jonouchi Katsuya was what Seto called a trash bag.

A trash bag took everything in, anything that people threw into it, no matter if the thing was a diamond ring or a pile of chicken shit, and it did so happily without any complaints whatsoever.

In a certain way, Jonouchi Katsuya reminded Seto of his young self and if his information was correct, he protected his younger sister in the same way that Seto protected the younger Mokuba, with feet and knuckles, and a very hard head. Both fathers were bully scum albeit in different levels.

The only thing that differentiated them was that Seto didn't take shit from Gozaburo whereas Jonouchi, as the ever willing trash bag, tolerated his alcoholic father without complaints. And see where that took him, and where it took Seto. Completely different people from two opposing ends of the same spectrum.

On the other hand though, said trash bag had a rather nasty right hook, and if there was something that Seto missed from his days in the orphanage, it was the brawls.

They were amazingly good stress-relief solution

As Seto's days dragged on seminars after seminars, meetings after meetings, conventions after conventions, and grovelling old men after grovelling old men, the CEO was dearly missing the sound of cracking bones, of flying teeth and squirting blood from his dear childhood.

Standing on the second step of the spiral staircase, Seto looked down at the glaring Jonouchi and considered his options.

He was tired. He couldn't punch the grovelling old men...not without paying some ridiculous amount to civil law court. The mutt was more than ready. That molar was still missing. And Seto knew exactly which button to push.

Game. Set. Match.

Let's fuck.

Slowly, with every word leaving his mouth deliberately, Seto sneered.

"Why? That sister of yours not good enough for you?"

It took two seconds to blink and another two for the meaning to sink in, Jonouchi lunged at him with all the viciousness that a trash bag could muster. Seto knuckled his hand.

And the Tango began.

It was an hour after that that Seto finished dressing the ice pack to the side of his face and turned his attention to Mokuba who was still punching eagerly at the controller of his play-station. He did not turn even once.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Seto asked

"Did you want me to do anything?" His brother replied quizzically as he delivered a combo knock out to his digitalized opponent.

Well, not particularly. Thought Seto but the sentence that left his mouth was a different one.

"Your brother just got beaten in front of you and that's all you've got to say?"

It wasn't like Seto really cared but it was rather strange for Mokuba to stay still when the big brother he so idolized was being attacked. The CEO thought of impersonators, assassins and industrial conspiracies.

Mokuba punched the last line viciously onto the controller and finished his opponent before putting the pad down, turned back to face his brother and let out a long sigh that sounded torn between exasperation and amusement.

"Ni-sama, you don't have to pretend. You love it when he does that. Admit it, you're a masochist."

Oh...

But Mokuba was yet to finish.

"And you let him sleep over. Tell me you aren't going to do anything after this. I don't want to hear anything in my bedroom. I have an exam tomorrow and I need my sleep"

Quickly, Seto changed tactics and diverted the conversation to a different direction.

"How is Mutou?" Mutou here was the younger one since the pharaoh had already left and the one that Seto knew his brother was interested in.

The look that pulled over Mokuba's face was of the cat that just got the canary and blamed it on the dog.

"Oh, he's really cute…"

Immediately, Seto tuned out the rest of the sentence which consisted of 'leather boy-shorts', 'fur', 'chains', 'bandages', and 'self-operative camera'.

Really, what happened to the days when he had a brother who cowered behind his legs and asked him for help and attention?

Mokuba ranted on and Seto, fearing for his mental health and the ability to look at the king of games in the eyes, slowly crept away from his younger brother and up the spiral staircase.

As he got halfway up, Seto felt something under his foot. He bended down, picked the thing up and brushed the dirt off of it before dropping it into his breast plate.

It was the missing molar.

The End

Before I wrote this fic I never even thought of puppyshipping. Jesus. I guess I might be baking too long under the sun.

The idea of the ship itself! I've read several fics and seriously I don't think that they would fall in love with each other in bubble, candle lights, and cutesy style that most fan girls always squealed for. They are too very distinct red-blooded male and I can't imagine any of them doing the girl case and rolls over. They are guys and this is the mistake that I see most girls make. Guys don't think like girls, they don't communicate the way you do (with a lot of heart-to-heart talks which only happen in TV and shoujo manga) and they most definitely don't fall in love the way girls think they do.

Sythe signing off.


End file.
